A child of Th'umm
by thiefleader
Summary: Summary:what happens when a child lands on themyscaria and the justice league finds out he's from apokolips
1. Chapter 1

3rd person pov

Diana of themyacira walked through the island when she heard the amazons telling her to move she looked up and saw something coming down she dodged as the capsule crashed into a fountain the door slipped open and a she heard coughing when she looked she saw a small child looking no more than 7 his hair looked as white as the marble he was laying on

_five hours later_

?'s pov

i woke up in a bed I rubbed my eyes and got up I saw I was in robes that matched my hair I saw my clothes and I changed I looked at my helmet and put it under the bed I put on my regular clothes which were jeans and a blank white shirt I looked around for my armor I saw it on a chair I grabbed my helmet and put it on the chair next to my armor i heard footsteps I went to the door and answered "hello?"

"oh you're awake." I saw a women who looked familiar "hello if it's not too much to ask where am I?"

"Have you heard of Greek mythology?" I nodded "you are on themyscaria home of the amazons." "Oh."

"Might I ask for your name?" "My name is miraak odrin."

"my name is Diana." I bowed "where are you from miraak?"

"I do not remember all I remember is being shoved in that strange tube outside then waking up here." Diana sighed

3rd person pov

"I'm sorry if I'm not any help with giving you answers." Miraak apologized he then heard a beeping noise he then went over to a table to hit it a he did it snapped in two with a sickening _CRACK! _he held his hands over his mouth and looked back at Diana and gulped she motioned him to follow her

"give me a moment." He put his armor on except his helmet (his armor looks like miraaks from skyrim) he held his helmet underneath his shoulder and gabbed his sword (he has the ancient Nord sword) he sheathed it on his back and followed Diana when he was outside he got a chill down his spine he turned around and saw something that felt of nightmares he turned cautiously and saw a man with a bat on his chest and a cowl miraak fainted the man looked at miraak and called for Diana she came over and picked up miraak and carried him off she grabbed his helmet and weapons and followed batman back to his bat wing and they flew to see someone who might help... Kal-el otherwise known as superman


	2. Chapter 2

3rd person pov

"alright Diana I've run the diagnostics and this child didn't come earth he's from apokolips and he's a mix breed wielding a mere fraction of Clark's powers the rest I can't figure out." Diana pondered on the matter it did bring up the fact that darkseid had returned but raised the question where was the other DNA found miraak shot up she saw his eyes one had a scar and was completely white the other was blue

"Clark Kent aka superman originated from krypton in an alternate universe he was created by Russian scientists to turn the tide of the Cold War eventually he became Russia's president after that all hell broke loose for the Soviet Union after a few years a rebellion led by Lois Luther and Wonder Woman the fight was long but superman was deafened by a pink letter with one line by lex 'why don't you put the whole world in a bottle?' Brainiac then activated a self destruct sequence superman allegedly died that day but it was rumored that he became Clark Kent and thus the earth later after many years became krypton and eventually birthed the most common origin story of superman." He fainted Bruce then asked

"how did he know that maybe he has information about superman." Miraak shot up again

"super man alias Clark Kent or Kal-el in another universe he outlived all his friends and family including his wife Lois Kent and he began the line of superboys supergilrs and supermen after a millions of super men and women he eventually became super man prime a god he brought his wife back from the dead after he spent 15,000 years in the sun and perfecting his powers and is currently helping to protect the universe." Miraak fainted again Clark came in he said

"I heard everything I wonder...?" He looked into miraak's soul

_miraak's soul_

miraak walked around then sat down to meditate he then saw Clark step in front of him and jumped back a little

"I take it you are Clark Kent." Miraak stood up and bowed "I am honored to be in the presence of the strongest man in the universe and possibly dimension." Clark studied miraak he looked back at Clark like a lost pup "so you know who I truly am." Miraak nodded "and there many alternate universes with you in it." Superman looked at one with a strange symbol on it "what is this one?" Miraak looked saddened

"that one well I might as well show you follow me but don't fear we will be invisible in this dimension." They travelled in and saw superman taking his fist out of the joker's chest he saw the headline then miraak fast forwarded to a time where this superman has a regime and is yet to fall all over the death of his wife and unborn son when they left the superman he went with had a pained look on his face "I am sorry superman I can't change that universe but you can stop it from happening but now I must awaken

_outside _

miraak shot up and rubbed his head "hello Diana,Clark ah batman a pleasure I know you don't trust me Bruce in fact I know why you never form attachments not because you will get distracted but you fear if you become attached to a women that you will lose them like you did with your parents that one night on Christmas wasn't it?" Bruce looked at him with his infamous bat-glare "go ahead glare at me you don't know my pain I've experienced worse than you." Bruce then turned away and showed Diana and Clark where miraak was from "you're from a place called apokolips where darkseid keeps creating experiments to kill super man but I've found no trace of kryponite on you or in you." Miraak sighed and then he jumped off the table he was on and grabbed his weapon armor and shield he sheathed his sword straight on his back and covered it with his shield and left his helmet off he was about to leave but he turned around and his last words before he left were

"remember batman sometimes no one can be saved." With that said miraak left


End file.
